Rebelation
by mechaelite
Summary: Prequel of the rebel side of "The Trully Pain" The story takes place two years after Nightmare's ascension to power. The Alpha Squad has to fight against his robotic empire and regroup the Exiled.  Sonic friends wich kept alive after their defeat


**Rebel-ation.**

**Chapter 1: introduction and bounties.**

**Author's note - Hi there, readers. Welcome to the prequel of the rebel side of my fanfic The Trully Pain. This prequel will show you some of the misions that the Alpha team did in their dimension before Nightmare's dimensional teleportation. If you have just joined I would recomment you to take a look at The Trully Pain to know a little bit more about it. Also this is a real-life group project. We're 6 friends changing some things and adding others from the base of a chapter (each base is created by me, then it gets shown to the group and we vote to do some changes). At the end of each chapter I'll post a little section called Team Changes wich will show some differences from the original chapter (Base) to the final one after the votes of the team. Well, I was never good on introducing stories, just enjoy ^^.**

''_Year 0 since Nightmare's ascension to power. A war has been lost against the new formed emperor. We lost so many people in that war. Miles prower, Knuckles, Shadow. Even Sonic was defeated by him. That white robotic hedgehog killed them all. He's been killing or transforming anything organic that he found on his way. He conquered and transformed cities and destroyed the forests. Only deserts and metal are left in this world.'' _

This words had been playing in the head of a black hedgehog again and again. He was walking slowly over a destroyed city. He had a M16 carabine on his back. He wore a blue jacket and black jeans. He had yellow eyes and red shoes.

''_Year 1 since Nightmare's ascension to power. We made a official rebel army against Nightmare. We often called ourselves ressistance members. Our army was of bigger proportions, but Nightmare's army was even bigger.'' _He then stopped. He turned his head to look a door of a building.

He walked and knocked it. ''Password and identification.'' A voice said from inside. ''Password: Black hunter. I'm sargeant Zao. At command of the Alpha squad.'' The black hedgehog said. The door opened revealing a refuge. In it were some humans and mobians. All of them had millitary outfit. After going inside, he lighted a cigarette. Then he walked over a principal room. In it tactics were being explained by a young human boy wich looked like 25 years old. He had short blonde hair with black eyes. He also had millitary outfit. ''…Then, when all the robotic troops are distracted by us-'' ''The alpha squad will enter and break the control room of the androids of the city.'' Zao interrupted. ''Ah, sarge, you're there. I was explaining the tactics to the others.'' The human said. ''I know Zatch. Sorry for pop-in unnanounced. Where's Tina? I have to make her final test to be an official soldier.'' Zao said. ''Oh, yes, Tina. She's upstairs. In the room number thirty eight.'' Zatch said. Zao nodded and went upstairs while Zatch kept explaining the battle plans to the others. He walked over a corridor with a lot of doors with numbers in them. _'' 36, 37 and finally, 38!'' _He thought as he walked over the corridor. He knocked the door three times. A young girl of maybe 20 years old with long black hair with blue eyes. He did not wear millitary uniform. Instead he wore a white shirt with blue jeans. ''Master Zao! It's been a long time!'' She said. ''Indeed. I guess that you were waiting for the final test, didn't you?'' He asked as he left a smoke cloud get out of his mouth. ''Yeah but...'' Tina then took his cigarette of his hands and she threw it to the ground. ''Why did you do that?'' Zao asked. ''Don't you know this kills not only you, everyone close to you?'' Tina answered. ''Bleh, War also does that…'' He said lighting up another one. Tina just sighed. ''What are we going to train today, master?'' ''Actually your last test will consist in everything we've trained by now. I hope you still remember my words-'' ''Speed, amining and concentration. They can save my life more than one time.'' Tina interrupted him. Zao just left go a light chuckle. ''I'll see you on the training room. Get everything you have. You'll need it.'' He said while leaving. Tina just walked inside her room. A briefcase was laying on his bed. She opened it and checked that there was everything. ''2 guns, a knife and a grenade… I think that's all I'll need…'' She then went downstairs opened the door and walked over the destroyed road of what was left of the city. She took one of her guns out just to be sure and walked to the north.

Ten minutes later she arrived to a little house in ruins. She got inside knocked the floor and from the floor some stairs going down opened. She went down and she entered in a holographic training room. Zao was already training with a sword against a group of ten training androids. Five of those androids had tranquilizer guns. The other five had swords. One android with sword charged against him. Zao just jumped on it's head, kicking it and sending him backwards. Other two charged behind him. As he landed he faced the androids and cut their legs; the one wich was sent backwards just charged against him again and tried to slash him but Zao caught it's hand and threw him to the ground. As it was trying to wake up Zao slashed it's head in half. The other two androids with swords charged from different directions and the other five androids left started to shoot at him. Zao crouched and the two androids with swords slashed one against eachother. He then kicked and android with guns and threw him to the ground. He took the gun of the android from his hand and used it against the other four. A training voice was heard: ''4 followed headshots. New record.'' Then he turned against the android he just kicked to the ground and aimed at it's head. ''See you in hell.'' He said as he shooted at it's head.

When he finished the training he just walked out of the holographic training room and found Tina on the monitors replaying the battle. ''Have you found any failure on my work?'' He asked. ''Nope, you did a nice job over there. Actually the new record was an entire surprise.'' She said. ''Well, I've just been training. You know how I hate androids… they… they have just destroyed this beautiful world in the orders of a tyrant.'' ''Nightmare…'' Zao sighed. ''Yes, Nightmare. How I hate that word. When I was a kid I used to have a lot of nightmares. And now appears an android called like that wich turns my real life into a nightmare... what an irony!'' Tina just left a light chuckle. ''An irony indeed. But I've never known that you used to have so many nightmares.'' ''It was because of the death of my parents… by that goddamn beast…'' ''The Klakath. I think they are extinct by now…'' ''No, they're not. But they're almost. Actually Nightmare uses them in his new 'Gladiatorum'. Still don't know how people arrives in that hell. Probably they just get captive and Nightmare uses the fact of their terror against those beasts like a diversion…'' ''How do you think that Nightmare can capture one of those beasts? One alone can kill armies!'' Tina said. ''Haven't you seen his troops capturing one? Last week Zatch just saved one from them.'' Zao said. ''What happened?'' The android series Hunter-324 'turretball' used tranquilizing guns to relax the beast while the Jumper-941 series literaly jumped on it. Using ropes to stop some of his movements. Then finally an android Tanker-402 'Deathtarget' charged at it and threw it to the ground. Where finally it went unconscius. Luckily for it Zatch saw that android before and got an EMP C4 in it. As he activated the C4 all the androids went off of power and he took the ropes out of the beast.'' Tina was atonished. ''Wow!'' ''And that's not all. The beast was like a... what did he say? Uhm… I think he said it was 24 meters from mouth to tail.'' ''That's not possible!'' Tina yelled. ''Oh, yes it is. But anyways, forget about this. We have to start your last test. If you pass it, you will be a real soldier for the ressistance.''

At the starting the test was really easy. Tina just had to jump, crouch and run over a circuit. But then the things started to go more and more difficult…

''Alright, Tina. This is the last part of the test. The holographic training chamber will create a war like entorn and you will have to fight against enemies in it. I'm warning you: Bullets can't kill you here but exists a chance of getting a heart attack if it hits you in the head. Am I understood?'' Zao said. ''Yes. I'm ready for everything.'' Tina answered. Alright, test will start in three, two, one…'' Everything around her started to dissapear and change into an open field battle. Holographic ressistance members were fighting against other holographic Nightmare's army androids. The rebels were loosing positions while the androids advanced against them. Tina just took her guns and run to the androids. _''Speed, aiming and concentration, speed aiming and concentration…''_ Those words were getting repeated one time and another on Tina's head. She then jumped on an android's back and shooted at other two androids from it. As other three turned around to shoot her she used the android that she was on as shield against the bullets. Then an android came from behind with a sword and tried to stab Tina from the back but she crouched and shooted the android in the head. ''Headshot!'' She said as she started to run. While runing a worm like android followed her through the air. _''Aw man a Trap-per 44!'' _The android threw some ropes from it's mouth, trying to stop Tina, but she ran to another direction and the ropes trapped an android wich had a sniper rifle and tried to shoot at Tina. The sniper rifle falled on the groun and Tina ran in it's direction to take it. As she did so the sniper android broke the ropes with a knife and ran to it's sniper rifle again. The two took it at the same time and were fighting to take it. Then the Trap-per threw ropes again against Tina and she used the sniper android as shield by kicking him in the Trap-per's direction. The android fell on the ground covered by ropes and Tina used the sniper rifle to blow up the Trap-per with a bullet on the rope-throwing dispositive, making it explode. Then a group of fifteen androids charged against her with swords ''Heh, come here, I have a present for all of you…'' She then took the grenade that she had and threw it to the androids. Forteen were blown up and the last one alive fell to the ground for the explosion. Tina used this to take it's sword and stab it in the back. As she killed the android the holographic ressistance members wich kept alive charged against the androids. ''For freedom!'' Some of them yelled; ''Die pieces of junk!'' Others said. As the ressistance members charged; the androids started to retreat. ''We need reinforcements here right now. Send the Melog-03 to cover us while we regroup.'' ''An android said. ''A Melog-03?'' Tina repeated astonished. A giant capsule fell from the sky right in front of the ressistance troops wich all of them Aimed against it. As the doors opened, a giantic dragon like android came out of it. All the rebels fired their guns against it but they did nothing to him. The android used the flamethrower in it's mouth to burn the biggest part of the troops. ''Your death makes me feel good. Because every death makes me go closer to the emperor Nightmare!'' The Melog said. As he turned around he saw Tina on the middle of the battlefield. ''What's this? A woman in a war? You should go to the kitchen right now. Besides, I'm gonna help you put the fire on!'' ''Oooh why you damn bastard. Now I'll show you a lesson for this.'' She ran against the Melog as it used the flamethrower again. She jumped above the flames and landed on the Melog's nose. ''What the…? Get down of there you little bastard!'' The melog yelled as it tried to punch her with it's claws. Tina jumped on the cranium of it and stabbed her sword. Then she ran over it's back without pulling out the sword from the Melog. As it was yelling on pain the androids wich were left were regrouping and tried to shoot her. She finally arrived to the tail and pulled the sword out of the Melog. Wich exploded destroying everything close to it. Tina landed behind the android commander unit (Description: Gold humanoid android with a wheel like head of four eyes. Each eye has a fight mode and the commander units love using melee weapons) and pointed her sword against it. ''Surrender now and I will not have to kill you.'' She said. ''I will not surrender meanwhile I still have troops at my side! NEW PIECES FOR THE ANDROID WICH KILLS HER, CHAAARGE!'' The commander unit yelled as it charged among a group of androids against her. She opened her way to the commander fighting against a line of melee weapons androids. When there were only three androids left covering the commander one of them broke her sword with a beam sword. ''Now it's time to face your death!'' It said. ''Oh really? I think not.'' She replied pulling out a gun. As she blew the android's head with the gun the other two covering the commander retreated in fear. ''COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!'' The commander unit said. ''Damnation. I'll have to do this by myself.'' Tina took the beam sword of the android that she just killed and the commander unit turned on another beam sword as it threw it's cape to the ground. ''It's an honour for me to fight against such great warrior, human.'' It said. ''The honour is mine, I finally fight against a real leader.'' Tina answered back.

The android then charged against her as she did the same and the two swords collided on the first attack, doing so in the next and the next and the next… as the swords were colliding a dialogue was being born between the fighters. ''Your skill is impressive but not enough to face a commander, Human.'' The android said. ''We'll see about that.'' She said. As the golden commander unit kept trying to hit Tina with it's sword. She was trying to find a weak spot on the android. There was a moment wich the android could break Tina's defense but when he tried to finish the battle she kicked it and sended it backwards. The android then moved it's wheel like head and the red eye went on it's back, revealing a blue eye on this fight. ''Berseker mode activated.'' It said as it turned on another beam sword. ''Berseker mode? Well that's new!'' Tina said. The two charged against their objective Tina was playing defensive while the commander unit was trying to finish her. ''Why are humans so persistent to keep fighting? Just let your blood fall on the ground out of your head!'' The android said. ''Hah, I don't think that you will take my head that fast!'' She said while blocking more attacks. Then the android jumped on a building and took a grenade out. ''Time to finish this!'' It said while throwing the grenade. But Tina jumped and kicked the grenade on mid-air, sending it back to the android. ''No, THIS CANNOT BE!'' It yelled as the grenade started to explode right behind him. The explosion made him fall to the ground. He then got up from the ground and saw that his blue eyed visor was broken. He then rotated it's wheel head again revealing a green eye. ''Sprint mode activated.'' It said. ''How many modes you have?'' Tina asked. ''One by eye, so I have four battle modes you little fool!'' The android said really really fast. ''Oh so the sprint mode also affects in talking? Quite interesting…'' She said. ''Just shut up and fight by already you cannot defeat me at this speed, can you? Can you? Can you?'' The android said ''Can you?'' on each swing that Tina failed against him. ''If you keep like this I'm gonna have a headache!'' ''That's perfect because that will make you go weaker and weaker and you're wasting energy trying to hit me but you can't even touch me!'' It said. ''Alright that's enough!'' She yelled as she kicked one of the android's leg making him fall and then She stabbed the android on the chest. The android's wheel like head just did another rotation revealing an orange eye. ''It…was…a…g-great…battleeee…'' It said while shutting down. Then Zao voice was heard: Congratulations, Tina you have completed the test.'' He said. ''YEEEAH!'' She yelled while jumping.

Two hours after Tina was walking over a corridor in the refuge. Then Zao saw her and walked to talk with her. ''Your training is complete, you are now a real soldier.'' he said. ''Yes but… I still don't have any team.'' Tina answered back. ''Well, we have place for another member here on the alpha squad.'' He told her. Tina left a chuckle go. ''Does that mean that I can be one of yours? A great Alpha squad hero?'' ''Hmhm, of course.'' Zao said. Then they walked to a door wich said out of service. He knocked it three times, he did a pause and knocked it four times. Zatch's eye was seen from the now quarter-opened door and then he let them pass.

''Let me introduce you the team. Zatch, our assault boy.'' Zao said. ''Hey Tina, I didn't know you were going to join us this fast!'' Zatch said. Tina just smiled on the comment. _''He knew that I could join their team by already, does that mean that I'm really good at this?'' _She thought. ''Tow, well Tow is not really part of the team but he gives us our objectives and orders.'' Zao continued the introduction pointing a Black echidna with a black jacket, black shirt, black jeans and black shoes with two spikes. ''It's a pleasure to meet you Tow.'' She said. ''The pleasure is mine lady. I'm captain of the 54th company of the Black Operations. I've been assigned here to give you your orders, as how Zao already told to you.'' He said. Zao kept introducing those who were left. ''Lack, our scout.'' He said pointing to a black chao.'' ''Uhm, hi nice to meet you little boy.'' Tina said. The chao just said something in it's language and flew over her head. Then he sat on Tina's hair. ''Well, he only does that when he likes to meet someone…'' Zatch said. And finally Zao pointed to the last two humans that were left on the team. ''And these two are Dan and Jack; they are our heavy weapons support.'' A short brown haired guy with a black shirt, blue jeans and black trainers got up from it's seat. ''Hello, Tina wasn't it? My name's Dan. If you have any problem in the battlefield just call my name and I'll give you any support that you need!'' He said. ''Wow, thank you so much Dan; nice to meet you too.'' She said. Then she turned her head to Jack. ''I guess your jack then?'' She said. ''yep.'' He answered back. Jack was a white haired young boy with passion for war. He was wearing a white shirt, a red jacket, brown pants; he had green eyes and was cleaning a grenade launcher. ''If some idiot dares to even touch you just have to call me and this baby and me will take care of him.'' He said while pointing at his grenade launcher. ''Thanks, I'm glad to know that too...'' Tina said. ''Well now that presentations are done, I have a present for you Tina.'' Zao said. ''A… present for me?'' She asked ''Yep, a welcome present.'' He then took a briefcase and gave it to tina. Inside of it were two revolvers and an identification code of the Alpha team. ''The identification code makes you an official member of the alpha team while the magnums (a class of revolvers) are just a present that I have bought for you after seeing that your aiming was really good.'' ''Well, thank you so much master Zao she said.'' ''Please, you have already finished the training. Just call me Zao.'' ''Yes master… I mean Zao.''

''Well team I want you fully rested for tomorrow, we are sent into a mission. We'll have support of the black thunder team of the black operations. Our mission objective will be free a group of farmers that are being tracted as slaves to take look after Nightmare's robotized/solar-energetic plantations that give electrical power to the main automatic ground mortars. This mortars are blowing up so many outposts that we have out there so we want it destroyed. Am I understood?'' ''But Zao we can try to unrobotize those plants! They could be a great reserve of oxygen.'' Tina said. ''Unfortanedly we haven't got time to do so, those mortar wich are getting power from them are taking out our troops and I'm not going to allow more deaths this week. We lost five squads by already. Still, there's a 'special friend' wich is going to help us in this mission. Get fully rested for tomorrow, squad and good luck.'' He said as he was walking out of the room.

After that Zatch showed Tina her new room. ''Well you may rest here while you're part of our team, I hope you don't have any problems in sleeping in such decorative less room but everything you had in your old one will not come here until tomorrow. Still there's everything you could need: Bed, bathroom, computer and also two guns under the bed if someone tries to attack while we're sleeping.'' He said. ''Don't worry about the room, it's perfect and do I really have to sleep in a bed wich has two guns down of it?'' ''Actually are parts of the rules of the special unit teams as there have been so many deaths by infiltration-bots of Nightmare…''

The next day the team was fully rested and ready to go. They were waiting on the millitary airport for their helicopter when finally two men arrived.

''Alright, you'll find sergeant Zao and his so called special friend on the landing zone number 846. Try to don't fall from the helicopter. I really belive that you don't want to loose some limbs…'' The pilot said as some of them laughed at the comment. ''We'll be ready to go in three minutes. Get inside the osprey helicopter and prepare yourselves.'' The copilot said.

As they were flying through a desert full of dunes a red alert appeared on the pilot's radar and a red light turned on. ''Red light. Get ready we may get hits.'' Jack said preparing his grenade launcher. ''Two enemy jets are incoming. Jack, Dan prepare your weapons. One on the left side and the other on the right side. We'll maybe crash against this two highspeed vehicles, but not without fighting!'' The pilot said.

The two jets passed over the left and right side of the helicopter and dropped two objects while doing it. ''Explosives?'' Tina asked. ''Worst than that…'' Zatch said. ''Motorbreakers!'' The pylot yelled as a group of androids of the size of a human torso used a chainsaw to try to break the pilot's cabin windshield. ''They are trying to get in and hack the controls! Quick, shoot them!'' Dan said. Lack then flew over the windshield and threw a red ball at it. As the ball pierced the glass it opened in half showing two mini-electrodes sabotaging the androids with an electrical hit. But one of them survived and jumped in from the broken glass. It ran through the controls and started to perforate them. Shortly it exploded by the lack of energy and the controls of the helicopter turned into scrap as well. ''Get ready for crashing!'' The co-pilot yelled. As they were falling, getting closer to the ground a green aura surrounded the helicopter. Holding it on the air. ''What the hell?'' Jack exclaimed. ''It's magic!'' Dan said. ''No, is that guy down there!'' Tina said pointing someone with a hood covering his entire body. Zao then walked closer to him. ''Good work, Silver.'' He said. Silver the hedgehog removed the hood covering him. ''It was nothing. Just tell me where to leave them fast, it's boiling here.'' He replied. ''There, inside that rock cave. We'll have to make a camp zone there until the outpost sends us another vehicle to transport them.'' Zao said while getting on a motorbike.

Later, the night started. They had to stand in the cave until the morning of the next day because of the night. The deserts weren't a safe place under the control of Nightmare's robots. Meanwhile they kept inside the cave, Silver explained how he survived all this time without being detected…

''After Sonic's fall, not much of us kept alive. Nightmare had the total control of the world's greatest defenses. Those who were left of us started to search a place to exile themselves. Our objective was to hide until there was a force powerful enough to fight against Nightmare. That's when Vince and Zao created the Ressistance. After succefully recover some of their cities, we discovered that they had a powerful army to fight against Nightmare. I was the first on discovering this, and now we are trying to regroup the others to try a final attack against Nightmare…'' He said. ''So, that's the cause we did not know anything of anyone of you after Sonic's defeat?'' Zatch said. ''Heh well I wasn't really expecting that you were going to hide and run to don't allow him to get you…'' ''That was the plan, indeed, cowardly but… we could not do anything more if we wanted to survive…'' Silver replied. ''Well. It's been a cool story but we need to rest by now, a squad will come tomorrow with some vehicles to transport all of us to the outpost and blow up that robotized farm.'' Zao said. ''Oh, and please, guys, try to don't move very much. There's always something living in this caves…'' The alpha team looked ones at each others. ''Th-things like what?'' Zatch asked. ''We lost a squad the past month. They were resting in a cave. They've got ambushed by a new model of android. The only description that we could hear over the radio was that it moved from underground and buried all the squad… one of us will have to guard while the others sleep…'' Zao said. ''I'll do it.'' Silver said. ''I don't really need to rest this night after all the time I've been inactive.''

The night fell and the Sun raised on the sky. There were no problems on the night, no creatures, no robots, anything attacking them. At 10:23 AM two squads of the ressistance arrived with a tank and six quads. The Alpha squad got into the quads or sat on a side of the tank, Silver was in the same motorbike that Zao was riding. After a travel over the desert of one hour; they were in the middle of the way to the outpost. Zatch was cleaning his helm from some minerals of the cave. ''Bloody _geamonties_ they don't fall of the helm. (Note: Geamontie is a non-existant mineral created for the fanfic. It's simillar to a mirror and sand at the same time. When it takes a place to stick, it's heavily difficult to take it out from that place). As Zatch tried to clean the helm he saw something reflected into the _geamonites_ he saw something like two legs and a jet pack. He raised his head up on the sky and saw a human like form flying above them with a jetpack. Zatch gasped ''BOUNTY HUNTER!'' The soldiers and the alpha team raised their heads to the sky to see the bounty hunter jump on the tank. The bounty hunter was a human of an age about 25 years old. He weared black pants with some grey armor plaques covering them, he had a grey shirt also covered by the grey armor. He had a jetpack in his back and two guns in his hands. He also had a helm covering his entire head with a dark blue visor with the form of an X. ''Lord Nightmare. This is Norga. I've found one of the exiled.'' The bounty hunter said. One of the soldiers tried to get on his back but the bounty hunter ducked and the soldier fell on another that was in front of the bounty hunter. Falling to the ground. Then Zatch aimed at him with his guns but the bounty hunter kicked him out of the way and Zatch fell to the ground too. The tank kept moving forward among the quads, leaving Zatch and the other two soldiers behind. ''Tina, Jack go and give a ride to Zatch and those soldiers, we'll take care of the bounty hunter!'' Zao said. Tina nodded and went back with the quad. ''Negative.'' Jack said. ''You maybe need some support.'' ''We haven't got time for this, Jack. Next time Dan will go and you'll help me. I promise. Just go now!'' Zao ordered. ''Yes, sir.'' Jack said dissapointed. ''oh, only two alpha squad members and a Chao to worry about before taking my bounty? This will be easier than taking a candy from a baby!'' The bounty hunter said with a deep voice. ''Why are you on his side; bounty hunter. He wants all kind of organic lifeforms dead!'' Silver said. ''Not all, exiled hero. If a bounty hunter proves to be good enough as to keep living under Nightmare's rule; he allows that bounty hunter to live making him a permanent client.'' Norga said. ''But by now; I have a task to do so if you please leave the exiled on the ground I won't have to kill you all.'' ''You're not gonna have your bounty that fast!'' Zao said. Then Dan aimed his minigun to the bounty hunter while a soldier kept riding his quad. ''So be it; rebels.'' The bounty hunter said unsheathing his two guns. Shortly he flew up with the jetpack while Dan tried to shoot him down. As he was doing so; the bounty hunter was evading the shots. Then the bounty hunter aimed on the soldier riding the quad on the head. A single shot finished the soldier. When Dan noticed his quad was going to crash against a rock wall. He jumped to the ground and kept shooting the bounty hunter from there. The bounty hunter laughed as he moved behind Zao's motorbike. But, luckily, Zao recived a transmission from the soldier raiding the tank that was covering them. ''We've got that bounty hunter, sir. We're going to open fire!'' The soldier said. The tank cannon shot the bounty hunter but failed. When Norga noticed that his life was in danger by the tank he flew on it. ''I've got some surprises for you" The jetpack opened and dropped some sticky bombs on the tank. ''Heh, this is going to be like a birthday party; full of fireworks!'' He pressed a button on his wrist and the tank blew up into pieces. ''Easy work.'' Norga said. Then he aimed at the quad but someone shot his jetpack from behind. As he fell to the ground Tina and Jack with the others in their quads followed Zao and Silver. When Norga got up from the fall he saw that his bounty was to far to get them before they arrived to their outpost. ''Lunarea? This is Norga. They took me out of the fight. They're leading to your position. Can you take care of them?'' Norga said. ''Always doing the work in wich you fail uh?'' A female voice said from Norga's communicator implanted in his helm. ''Fine; I'll get them. But I expect a 10% extra from the bounty if I am the one who captures that guy!'' ''What! We said 50/50! Besides I took down the tank!'' Norga replied. ''I take the 60%; take it or face Nightmare's punishment for failure.'' Lunarea's said. ''Fine; take your 60%. Norga out. Sometimes I hate this work…'' He said while he was trying to repair his jetpack.

Up on a canyon a female white cat with a black armor similar to Norga's one but with a V instead of an X in the visor watched the sand with a sniper rifle. ''When they get over here…'' She said to herself. Then the motorbike where Zao and Silver were passed through the sand. She shot one of the wheels of the motorbike and it fell to the ground with Zao and Silver. She kept shooting; forcing them to find some cover and forget of the vehicle to scape. ''You're mine now!'' She said. Then she pressed a button on his wrist too and, from inside the sand, a group of humanoid like robots surrounded the two. ''Gah Prisontakers-B2!'' Zao said. The Prisontakers were a kind of androids wich were not very intelligent; but had a heavy amount of firepower. All of them where darkblue and had two laser guns instead of hands. (This hands could be modified by the owners of the androids to have other kind of weapons too). Then the other two quads arrived Lunarea noticed and gave orders by control-remote to their androids to stop them. ''Statement: Blast them; I'll take this prisoner's to Lunarea!'' One of the androids said while shooting a narcotic dart at Zao and Silver. Seconds after the dart hit them, they fell to the ground unconscius. The android picked them up and ran through one way. The quads shortly arrived and found the Prisontakers among Zao's damaged motorbike. They also saw one of the androids leaving with Zao and Silver. Jack, Dan and the soldiers who kept alive gave cover fire while Tina and Zatch went after the android wich took Zao and Silver. Lunarea shortly noticed that if she let the android take care of Zatch and Tina by itself while carrying two corpses on him could damage her so wanted bounty. She ran to give the android some cover fire while she sent her orders to it through remote control: _Run away; don't stop to shoot them and don't let them get our target!_ The android nodded as it read the message and kept running. ''Insult: You're not going to get me, rebels!'' The android said to Tina and Zatch. ''You're not getting away; and you know it!'' Tina said. ''Yeah; why don't you just surrender and give us Zao and Silver before we start opening fire?'' Zatch said. ''Statement: Negative. That goes against my main protocol.'' The android said. ''Oh and wich is exactly your main protocol?'' Tina asked. ''Aclaration: Follow the orders of my respective owners.'' The android answered. ''And what If I was your owner?'' ''Answer: you're not. 1st Query: Are you starting to feel tired? 2nd Query: You want to negociate with me because of that?'' _''To be the most stupid androids that Nightmare created they are intelligent enough…'' _Tina thought. ''Remember me to never try to negociate with an android trying to scape the next time…'' Zatch said. Tina just let a giggle go from the comment. ''Lunarea? This is Norga. Do you copy?'' Norga's voice said through the comm. Chatter. ''Yes. I do, Norga. What's the problem?'' She asked. ''Nothing serious.'' Norga replied. ''I repaired my jetpack and I was moving to lend you a hand. Do you have any problem to get the bounty?'' ''Well… I have an android with the bounty in it's arms and it's being followed by two soldiers of the alpha team... I could really use some help to stop them.'' She said. ''Hmph, send them to Northlands Canyon. I'll give them the welcome that they are looking for.'' ''You aren't thinking to use what I think you are. Or are you not?'' ''Don't worry Lunarea. The beast is hungry and it will take care of our… friends. The bounty will be save. You can be sure of that. Norga out.'' ''Yeah, whathever. Lunarea out.''

To be continue…

**Hello there readers. As you can see; The bounty hunters are preparing something special for the Alpha squad. As you can imagine Silver is their max priority and is the only one who they wish to keep alive…**

**Will Zatch and Tina rescue Silver and Zao before it's to late?**

**What the hell is that beast that Norga's talking about?**

**How much does Silver cost as bounty?**

**Much and more in the next chapter.**

**Now the TC (Team Changes):**

**Originally; The first chapter was going to end when the alpha team was going to sleep but Toni (one of our team members) wanted to implement his two bounty hunter characters and we combined the two bases into a chapter.**

**The commander unit fight abd the beam swords in Tina's training where originally going to be normal swords but the team wanted to make it more futuristic in the melee weapons.**

**The bounty hunters were originally going to be two hedgehogs with Sonic skills but the team wanted to have some variety and it was changed by a human with great skills for long and medium range weapons and a cat with an increidible training to be a sniper and with androids under her command.**

**Silver was originally going to wake up after a while of running and use his powers to stop the robot. Then they would meet the beast that Norga's talking about wich was just in wild life instead of captive.**

**The beast was going to be a Klakath but we decided to change it by another surprise.**

**After changing the Klakath for another beast. The Klakath was changed from "the beast of all kind of territories" to "the beast of jungle-like territories." Meaning that it won't be found in desert-like terrains.**

**The bounty hunters were originally going to use laser weapons instead of normal guns but we noticed that it seemed so much like Star Wars so we decided to change it.**

**Lunarea's name was chosen by votation after a list of three different names: Lunarea, Amy and Lina. Amy was not chosen because we plan in using the real Amy the hedgehog in the future and this could make the readers not know what happened.**

**The Geamontie was an idea that we had planned even before we could find a way to make Zatch know that the bounty hunter was there.**

**Norga was originally going to be called John.**

**Those are all the changes that the team wanted to do. Thank you all for reading.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Beast pit. The Northlands Canyon.**


End file.
